wearehumanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Humanity Mobile Apps
[[Humanity|Humanity]] [[Map of Humanity|Map]] [[Humanity Technologies Inc.|Technologies]] Apps [[Devices]] [[Humanity Empower|Empower]] [[Humanity Internet|Internet]] [[Humanity Cities|Cities]] [[Humanity Space Program|Space]] [[Philosophies]] [[Technologies of Consciousness|Consciousness]] Humanity iOS & Android Humanuty Mobile Apps deliver [[Humanity Internet]] - The New Internet Owned By You! [[Humanity Internet]] consists of Discover, Touch, Play, Explore, Learn, Grow, Change, [[Humanity Empower|Empower]] and Trade. [[Humanity Internet]] is the first part of [[Humanity]]. The other two parts of [[Humanity]] are [[Humanity Cities]] and [[Humanity Space]]. [[Humanity Internet]] is being developed by [[Humanity Technologies Inc.]] This article is currently being written - please check back shortly! See more at [[Humanity]], [[Humanity Internet]], [[Humanity Cities]], [[Humanity Space]], [[Humanity Empower]] and [[Devices|Humanity Devices]]! Information [[:File:Humanity Internet|Humanity Internet Video Walkthough]] - 10 Minutes. [https://soundcloud.com/wearehumanity/05-17-2017-max-kit-to-jitendra Humanity Audio Introduction]- 1 Hour Presentation! [https://humanity.global/opensource/docs/videos/0%20-%20ALL.pdf Frequently Asked Questions] (2015 - New Version Soon!) [[:File:Humanity Internet.jpg|Me Tab of Main Menu on New Internet]] - Humanity Internet Beta 2. [[:File:Humanity Internet - Empower Crowdfunding - Discover Grid.jpg|Discover Grid of Humanity Empower]] - Humanity Internet Beta 2. Summary *2017 Release *Android and iOS *Free to Download *No Ads *User Owned *Multiple Apps Details "The mobile app is going to be awesome, guys. I'm scared of how much all this is gonna cost me (lol), but it's gonna be awesome.. What I can tell you right now is that it's going to be incredibly addictive. It's somewhat of a "gameified" (game-like, in a way) social networking experience. It's incredibly addictive. You wanna do it all day.. :) I'm actually feeling a little bit guilty over how good it is haha - we'll have to encourage people to do things that are useful with it, and not just play all day.. :) I'm a lifetime Nintendo addict (and all other video games really - I studied game design, etc.) so believe me it's really really good.. :) You take that combined with 20 years internet experience.. The best design.. The app is really really good guys. You're gonna love it. It even has a reputation system and everything - it's really really cool. You get scores for content you submit to the Human Consciousness (Humanity). It's pretty awesome.. You can compete with your friends for the most ground breaking content that gets the most attention - and it can be any kind of content too, from a beautiful video, to a breaking news story about a refugee crisis. Many, many types of content.. Music, even. Movies. It's incredible.. You guys are gonna lose your minds.. :) (In a good way, hehe).. And the apps are free and there are no ads anywhere ever!.. :) :) It's the best in the world and owned by YOU!! How cool is that??!!.. :) :) <3" '''6-29-2017: Max Kit, Humanity Chat''' "You can see the Web (desktop browser) version of Humanity here: https://youtu.be/RsoXpUb0fhc Expect the mobile app to feature the same immersive rich media environment. :) Expect a user menu that is just a touch more like a role playing game (you know, where you can set your character stats and things) than your standard social networking user menu panel. For example, via our reputation system, you'll be able to get points for anything from wit, to humor, to investigative journalism. Seriously. So your user panel will actually have TRAITS..! This is what I mean that it resembles more a character screen from a role playing game - it has all these real life personality attributes you normally wouldn't see on a social network. It's more like REALLY YOU - and not just a list of your name, email address and location like you are used to seeing on a common social network. The "gameified" experience doesn't end there - as mentioned earlier users can compete with their friends around the world for the most ground breaking content. The system is worldwide and you gain points for anything from views, to favorites, to comments and shares. It's really exciting. And complex. And beautiful. And intricate. And worldwide. It's really incredible.. Our app on its own, if there was no Humanity - if we had NOTHING ELSE, just the app.. would make us famous." '''6-30-2017: Max Kit, Humanity Chat''' Videos Pictures